Ilución
by Natsukii-san
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionara Red al saber que ella ya no será de él? ¿Que es lo que sentira?


Quiero aclarar que Pokémon no es mio y que si Red-san Lees esto por favor no te enfades conmigo ^^'

También Agradecer a Teffy, por que gracias a ella me nació la inspiración Gracias Te Quiero ^^

* * *

**Kanto- Viridian Forest**

Red, el campeón de Kanto, el mejor entrenador de todos nunca pensó que perdería, el siempre era un ganador, pero ahora otro había ganado lo más preciado para él, Él le gano en una batalla en la cual jamás lucho, porque pensó que la tenia ganada desde mucho antes de que existiera la posibilidad de esta, pero no, el era un perdedor frente a él y no podía hacer nada por que así lo eligió Ella, ella lo eligió a él y no le dio tiempo de pelear por ella... pero de que estaba hablando ella siempre le dio la oportunidad, pero el prefirió entrenar, ser el mejor de todos, porque nunca pensó que ella lo dejaría, pensó que siempre estaría con él .

Caminaba desolado por Viridian Forest, venia de la casa de Ella, aunque llevaba bastante tiempo vagando por el bosque, era demasiado tarde como para estar afuera y comenzaba a llover, pero a el no le importaba en absoluto, se detuvo en un claro y miro al cielo, el estaba llorando junto a él, lo estaba acompañando en su tristeza y mientras lloraba recordó lo que paso horas atrás, después de todo si era verdad lo que le habían dicho...

_***Flash Back***_

El iba feliz, la iba a visitar a ella, después de tanto tiempo, al fin había bajado del Mt. Silver para visitarla, ¿cuanto había pasado desde la ultima vez que la vio? ¿5 o 9 meses? o tal vez 1 año no lo sabía ya perdió la cuenta y siempre era así cuando entrenaba. Llego a la puerta y toco, ella le abrió somnolienta, estaba durmiendo, bueno ya era de noche, era comprensible, pero el quería saber si lo que le habían contado era verdad, necesitaba saberlo

-¿Quien es?-pregunto ella, aún estaba algo dormida parece.

-Yellow-fue lo único que pronuncio y solo eso la hizo despertarse por completo y dejarla paralizada.

-Re-Red-san ¿que haces aquí?, pensé que aún estabas en el Mt. Silver.

-Así era, de hecho vengo de allá, pero quería verte, disculpa si es muy tarde-dijo el rascándose la cabeza de manera avergonzado pero despreocupada.

-Oh, eh ya veo, jejeje-rió ella nerviosa- y ¿que se te ofrece?-le pregunto ella, eso a Red no le sonó bien, ella no era así, normalmente lo haría pasar.

-¿No me dejaras pasar?-pregunto el, algo extrañado por la situación.

-Humm-ella dudo y eso no le agrado-Lo siento no creo que sea prudente Red-san-dijo ella y al instante apareció Él

-¿Que pasa Yellow, porque no vuelves?- se escucho desde la escalera, al interior de la casa, era la voz de él

-Je, entonces si era verdad, lo que me dijo-susurro el triste, pero ella igual lo escucho.

-Red-sempai, que alegría verlo de regreso en casa-Dijo Gold parado detrás de Yellow mientras sonreía al ver a su sempai.

-Je, entonces ustedes, ¿ustedes si están juntos?-pregunto con la esperanza de que todo fuera mentira, un mal entendido, tenia que serlo.

Gold se puso serio al oír eso y Yellow solo veía a Red, veía su cara de tristeza.

-Si, es verdad sempai, nosotros, con Yellow estamos juntos- dijo el poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de esta y ella su mano sobre la de él.

-Ya veo-su mundo se rompió en mil pedazos-¿Podría hablar contigo Yellow?-pregunto él, con la esperanza de que esta no lo rechazara.

-Claro, Gold enseguida subo, no te preocupes-le dijo la rubia sonriendo al chico de ojos dorados, este ni se opuso y se fue tranquilo al dormitorio .

-¿Desde cuando?-pregunto mirando el suelo-Dímelo por favor, necesito saberlo.

-Hum-ella dudó sobre si decírselo o no-Desde hace 5 meses-contesto firme.

-5-5 meses, desde hace 5 meses que ya no tengo posibilidad contigo y ni enterado, si Misty no me lo hubiera dicho quizás cuanto tiempo más hubiera seguido ilusionado-dijo aún mirando el suelo.

-Red-san, yo...

-No digas nada Yellow, yo entiendo, me demore demasiado, je como fui tan tonto en pensar que me esperarías hasta que me decidiera-decía con una sonrisa amarga.

-No digas eso, yo te estuve esperando, pero...

-¡¿Pero que Yellow?! te cansaste de esperarme, no pudiste aguantar un poco más, ¡dímelo!-decía más exaltado

-Red-san yo...

-¡¿Tu que?!, dime Yellow, dime que hago ahora yo, dime como le digo a mi corazón que deje ya de amarte, Que tus labios son de otro, que nunca más serán míos, que han sido solo como sueños, ¿cómo le explico sin herirlo? la razón ya no es suficiente, no creo que el pueda entender, el solo sabe de amar y odiar, sabe llevar tu sonrisa en cada latido, el no sabe de moral, ¿Dime como le digo que tu no seras mía?-Le pregunto, ya dejando salir todo lo que tenia en el pecho.

-¡Yo si te espere!-dijo ella en el mismo tono de él-yo si te espere y fue bastante el tiempo que lo hice, pero, pero mi corazón ya no resistió más, yo me estaba hundiendo en la oscuridad mientras esperaba por ti, pero él, Gold me salvo, primero como amigo, el siempre estuvo ahí cuando Blue o Green no podían, pregúntale a ellos como me encontraba yo todo estos años, mientras tu viajabas y volvías solo para volver a irte, yo en verdad te amaba, pero ahora ya no más, mi amor ahora es de Gold y el se lo gano, el me dijo que me amaba en el momento que yo lo necesitaba, en el momento que yo te deje de amar, mi amor paso a ser totalmente de él-dijo la rubia ya más calmada con una sonrisa algo triste, mientras alguna que otra lagrima brotaba.

-Yo, yo no tenia idea de eso, perdón-dijo el impactado por la confesión de ella

-Pero ya no importa sabes, gracias a ti pude encontrar, no quiero decir, descubrir el amor que puedo y siento por Gold-le dijo sonriendo

-Ya veo, de nada supongo, entonces adiós-le dijo secamente con una sonrisa triste en su cara, para luego marcharse y dejarla sola en la puerta de la casa

_***Flash Back***_

Bueno ahora todo le era más claro, ella era feliz eso era lo importante, era lo que a él le importaba, aunque le dolia mucho que no fuera él el responsable de su felicidad, aunque en cierto modo si lo era, por que quizás si él no hubiera viajado tanto, tal vez ella sería de él, pero eso ya no importaba, el tiempo no podía volver atrás, a menos que capturara a Celebi, pero el no haría eso, no sería lo correcto, lo mejor sería irse de ese lugar, el tiempo sanaría sus heridas.  
Saco a Aero de su pokéball y se fue al , para ya nuca más bajar, a menos que le fuera estrictamente necesario, solo bajaría en el caso de que el mundo se estuviera cayendo en pedazos, o no haría nada y se quedaría ahí hasta que se le permitiera lo que le quedaba de vida.

Fin

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^


End file.
